Suddenly
by Myst1989
Summary: What if the story of Beauty and the Beast did not go the way everyone believes? What if the 'true love' needed to break the spell was not the sort of love everyone thinks it was? What if, instead of a young woman, Belle was a small child...? Rated T for mild violence, mild language and mildly suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**I was listening to Les Miserable the other day while reading another BatB story on here and I had a thought : what if Belle was a child instead of a young woman? How would the story have gone then?**

**I did not make this a crossover because a only took a few ideas from the beginning of Les Mis, everything else will be BatB.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think. This is NOT a romance story at all, so do not read if you are hoping for romance. (Because come on Belle is going to be a little kid in this and that would just be wrong)**

**This first chapter is really a prologue. It is short and to the point, setting us up for the story itself. I will upload another chapter or two today depending on how things go.**

**Don't forget that pretty little 'review' button. It makes me very happy.**

* * *

_In the springtime the castle looked beautiful and majestic, like something out of a dream or fantasy. But that façade belied the true nature of what was inside._

_The castle belonged to a very important lord, who had made the castle his home since his parents passed on. The few people who saw him, mostly women, were entranced by his appearance : shoulder-length hair the rich color of a lion's mane, the blue eyes that seemed like endless pools of light, the perfection of his body shape, not too skinny, not too tall and with an impressive pair of shoulders that made all the ladies swoon._

_Unfortunately, like his castle, the lord's outward appearance belied the true nature of the man : spoiled and selfish, cruel and cold in his dealings with people. He regularly tossed aside those whom he used once he tired of them, without so much as a backward glance. Finally, one day, he made a mistake that would haunt him._

_The courtship started out normally, a beautiful woman who attracted his interest. But then he discovered she had two equally beautiful sisters. Being the kind of person he was, the lord thought nothing of courting and bedding all three at the same time. Once they discovered his boorish nature the three sisters decided it was high time he learned a lesson. For you see the three sisters were not what they appeared either. They were actually witches of very old age and very great wisdom. They could see there was no love in his heart for anyone but himself. So they cast a spell upon him._

_And that is where our story begins…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I lied. This first chapter is going to be short as well. It is just getting everything set up the way I want. It seems rather rushed I know, but really Marie's story is not the one I want to tell. I want to get to Belle as soon as possible. After this chapter things will be slower and more involved. So please stick with it for just this chapter. Please. The next chapter will be longer I swear.**

* * *

The main hall of the castle was abuzz. The lord had requested that all be gathered there. No one had seen him in several days, but all had heard the horrifying breaking of furniture and the roar of some kind of nightmarish animal.

Finally someone at the top of the stairs stood and silenced them all. The man, who was in his early thirties, was the lord's right hand man Lumiere. His usually cheerful handsome face was a mask of somberness. Everyone held their breath, afraid of what horrible tragedy had occurred.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. When I call your name, stand in front of the stairs. Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Chip, Babette, Mrs. Duprey, Thomason…"

The list went on. Each person stepped forward as their names were called, bewildered at what was happening.

When he had reached about ten people he stopped. "If I have called your name, you are to remain here. If I have not called your name, you are dismissed."

A clamor arose from the people gathered. Dismissed?! How could that be?! Had they done something the master didn't approve of? Why were only a few people kept out of so many?

"Please," Lumiere said, raising his hand to quiet them once again. "This is straight from the Master himself. It is regrettable, but it is already done. Please pack your belongings and leave before the evening. If you want letters of recommendation the Master will compose such letters for you in order for you to seek other employment. That is all."

Despite everyone asking, begging for an explanation, Lumiere had none to give. They begged to see the master, to beg for their jobs, but Lumiere refused to let them pass, saying the lord himself had denied seeing anyone and that no exception was to be taken. So, there being no way to change things, the dismissed servants packed and left sadly.

But one in particular felt it the most : a young woman named Marie, for she had no family, no home and nowhere to go. It would be nigh on impossible for her to get another job such as this, a safe place where she could be comfortable and protected. She feared where she would end up.

And, in fact, her fears were justified. With the massive exodus of servants from the castle they all converged on the small town nearby. The town doubled in size overnight. Jobs went quickly. Some were left in the streets as beggars. Marie was one of these, too young for anything except one…

Gaston looked up as the door to the tavern opened. His smiled as a young woman walked in. He assessed her quickly.

Pretty thing. Young, possibly early twenties. Thick chestnut hair that tumbled in waves over small shoulders. Large eyes the color of honey. No money from the way she was dressed and the terrified look in her eyes betrayed innocence of life and its cruelties. His favorite kind of woman. Easily dominated, easy to take advantage of.

Standing, he put on his charming smile as he came forward. "Bonjour mademoiselle. Welcome to my tavern. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, his eyes raking up and down her body.

Timid, oh so timid. Like a scared doe. And he loved to hunt.

"I… I came to ask… the butcher said that you might have a job available…"

He looked her over again, as if inspecting her. "Not the kind of job you would be able to do," he said. "I am looking for a special kind of woman. One who can tend to many… patrons."

Her large eyes blinked and slowly widened in understanding. She swallowed hard. "I… I will do anything."

"Anything?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her doubtfully. "Are you sure you know what you are saying?"

She nodded. "Yes. It will happen anyway, if I live on the streets. I would rather have a roof over my head… and be paid."

Gaston laughed. "That it will _cherie_, that it will. What is your name _mon ange_?"

"Marie," she answered, her head now held high.

"Well Marie, I can offer you the roof you want and the pay you desire. You will also have protection, being in my employ. No one will harm you, I will see to that. But you must be willing to do what I say, with whom I say, when I say it. Is that understood?"

She hesitated only once before nodding.

"Excellent," he said, pulling out chair and sitting down with a piece of paper and a pen. "Now, your first order is to go and get me a beer while I make up your contract."

As he watched her walk away, her slim hips swaying with each step he grinned a wolfish grin. Yes, she would make him quite a bit of money before she wore out.

**Gaston is such a jerk isn't he? Don't get me wrong, I love him as a villain, but in this story he is going to pretty much be a dick.**

**Yes I said ****_going to be_****. This will not be the last time we see Gaston...**


	3. Chapter 2

**I promised this chapter would be longer didn't I? And they will just get longer as we go along.**

**So what do you think so far? I kept the beast as a beast, as you can tell, and the bold words when he is speaking is when he is very angry and his voice goes into what I am going to call a 'beast-mode'. It is deeper and darker and more animal-like then his regular talking voice, which is also deep, because when he is angry he is more in-tuned with the inner monster.**

**I hope that makes sense...**

**Anyway, review if you could please. Tell me what you think so far.**

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

Marie looked up, breathing hard from the hike. She could see her own breath from the cold. Through the snow covered trees she could see it : the castle. The castle she had been turned out of so long ago.

Ten years it had been. Most of it spent working as a prostitute for Gaston.

Protection he had promised her. It made her almost laugh bitterly. The protection had been just like Gaston himself : utterly fake in every way. While his patrons were not allowed to mar her face they could do whatever they wanted to her body. Time and abuse had taken its toll on her. Her hair no longer gleamed, but lay limp as straw. Her once bright honey eyes had lost the luster they once had. They were now lifeless and dull. Her body was thin and undernourished, bruised and beaten in many places.

Well to be fair that last part wasn't Gaston's doing. No, it had happened once he had thrown her out for committing the ultimate sin for a prostitute.

She had gotten pregnant.

After refusing to get rid of the child, Gaston had thrown her out in a rage, accusing her of doing it on purpose. She had struggled greatly, only really having one skill. She had sold everything she could : jewelry, clothes, but in the end she had to rely on the one skill she had acquired.

Her life had been very dark and horrid, that is until her baby was born. The baby girl had been the only spot of light in her life. She had named her, fittingly, Belle. Unfortunately one could not expect to care for a baby as a woman of the night, so she'd had to leave her baby with a blacksmith and his wife. But they would only take her if Marie promised to send money for her upkeep.

That had been five years ago. Marie barely ever saw Belle, just brief glimpses as she passed the blacksmith. One of the rules was that she was never to come around in the daylight. But at night they sometimes allowed her to sneak in the back and look at her child while she was sleeping. It wasn't enough but it was all she could get so she cherished it. Perhaps it was better this way, for when the child was asleep Marie couldn't see that she had the same blue eyes of her father…

Marie shook her head. It was all done with. There was to be no help from her father. He denied her completely, wanted nothing to do with Marie or Belle.

And that was what led her here, back to the place that had started it all, to the man who was responsible for her hellish life. But she had not come to accuse him or demand anything from him. No, she had come to beg him for a job once again. She needed a place like this, for her child. She couldn't bear the thought of Belle growing up in that village, perhaps becoming like Marie one day. She wanted a place that was safe and warm and had plenty of food and opportunities for Belle. The child deserved a better life then what her mother had been able to provide.

Reaching the castle doors, she lifted the large knocker and let it fall. A harsh wind blew and she coughed, huddling under her thin cloak. She knew she had a fever, but that wasn't important to her right then.

The door opened and a shocked man stared at her. "Yes mademoiselle?" he asked, not believing that someone, particularly a woman, would come to this place that hadn't seen new blood in a decade.

"Please," she said, her voice slightly hoarse from a sore throat. "I beg an audience with the lord."

"I am afraid that is quite-"

"Please!" she begged suddenly, grabbing his arm in desperation. "It is a matter of life and death!"

Cogsworth stared at the woman, appraising her statement. Finally he seemed to make a decision. "Come inside. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you Cogsworth," Marie said as she stepped inside.

He glanced at her sharply. "How do you…?" he started to ask then changed his mind. "Come with me," he said as he led her to a small room off to the side. It had a fireplace and large chair. "Please sit while I go and speak to the master," he told her before leaving.

Marie sat in the chair and relaxed for the first time in a long time. The chair was heavenly and the fire felt divine. Her eyes took in the subtle yet rich furnishings of the room, particularly the silver candlesticks and ornate ivory and gold egg that sat perched on a table nearby. Those two items alone were enough to keep her and Belle fed for months.

The door opened and she jumped in surprise. She could tell by the look on Cogsworth's face what the answer was.

"I am afraid the master is not accepting new servants for the time being," he said delicately and she couldn't help but wonder if those were really the master's words or if the butler had watered them down for her. "But he does wish to provide you with a meal and transportation back to town."

Marie stood on shaky legs and nearly fell.

"Mademoiselle!" he exclaimed and moved to help her. He was surprised to find her crying.

"It is too much! It is the end! I cannot go on! I need a job. Please let me see him! I beg you! I will do anything! Anything!"

"Please calm yourself mademoiselle," Cogsworth said, uncomfortable with the great show of emotion. "I have told you what the master has said. That is the end of the matter. He does not change his mind. Now, please, remain here while I have Mrs. Potts make a warm meal for you."

Marie watched as he left, still not willing to believe. All this way for nothing… nothing… her child… her precious Belle…

No. She refused to accept this.

Slipping out of the small room, she looked about nervously. No one was in sight. Moving quietly, she crept up the massive staircase towards the top floor. She remembered, even after all this time, that the master's rooms were in the West Wing of the castle. As she made her way along the halls, she was surprised to note all of the damage to the walls, the draperies, the paintings. It was as though a wild animal had been let run loose multiple times. There was also a fine layer of dust on everything. How was that possible? Why would the master not accept new servants when it was obvious that he needed them?

Once she reached the master's door, she knocked gently.

"Enter," a gruff voice said and she held back a gasp. That did not sound like the master she remembered.

She entered the semi-dark room. It was even more damaged then the halls had been. Furniture was smashed to pieces, paintings were slashed, there were large holes and claw marks in the walls and many of the heavy draperies lay in tatters. Before she could process it all, a massive figure moved in the darkness, coming towards her.

"Is the woman eating already? I want her gone as soon as-" he cut himself off with a roar when he realized who was there. "**Who let you in here?!**" he demanded, his voice taking on an even darker and more… animal-like tone.

Marie stumbled backwards. "I… I'm…. I'm so sorry…"

"**What are you doing here?! Come to catch a glimpse of the monster, did you?!**"

"No!" she exclaimed, tripping over a piece of furniture and falling down.

"**How dare you?! I was going to feed you! Give you an escort back to town! And this is how you show gratitude?! By invading my private chambers?!**"

"I'm sorry!" she stammered, terrified. "I will go-"

He had stepped into the light and the sight of him shocked her to her very core. He was… he was…

Seeing her terror only infuriated him more. He roared like a demon and grabbed her. She screamed as he dragged her from the room and down the stairs by her arm. In the main hall he tossed her onto the floor.

"Please!" she begged. "Just let me go! I will leave and never come ba-"

"**So you can tell others about the Beast of the Castle?**" he snarled angrily.

"N-no," she denied. "I swear I-"

"**You wanted to be here so badly? Well I will grant your wish! You shall stay here : in the dungeons!**"

"No!" she screamed, "Please! I beg you! Spare me! Let me go!"

"**Why should I?**" he demanded. "**Give me one good reason!**"

"I have a child!" she exclaimed, tears falling down her face as she sobbed. "I came here for her! I needed a job to care for her! Please! I pay others what I can to care for her in my stead. If I am locked in the dungeon, she'll die!"

The creature stared at her, still breathing heavily in anger, trying ascertain whether or not to believe her. "**How do I know you are not lying?**" he snarled.

"She lives with a blacksmith and his wife in the town," Marie sobbed. "Her name is Belle. Please, send someone to inquire and you will see that I am telling the truth!"

He stood over her, leaning down so their faces were nearly touching. She closed her eyes against his monstrous appearance. He snorted in her face before stepping back.

"Lumiere!" he shouted, his voice now back to normal, well as normal as it could get.

"Yes milord?" the man Lumiere appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Go to the town. See if she is telling the truth. If the child exists, bring her here."

"I shall leave at once," Lumiere said and disappeared just as quickly and quietly as he had appeared.

The Beast loomed over the woman once again. "You shall stay in the dungeon until we have discovered the truth. If you have a child, then you may both go. But if you are lying, you shall rot in that dungeon."

* * *

**Finally in the next chapter we will get our first glimpse of Belle. Well more then a glimpse because most of the chapter will have her in it. We are going to be moving away from Les Mis territory and into BatB storyline. I am going to follow the storyline of the movie mostly, with one or two changes here and there.**

**I wonder if any of you have guessed who Belle's father is. If you know BatB it is not hard to figure out from Marie's description.**

**Thank you for reading this. :) 'Grey stuff' for everyone! reference to the movie here. whoever gets it will get a mention at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Children huddled outside the windows in the chilly winter air. The store owner was just putting out the dolls that had just arrived from Paris. The beautiful dolls were dressed in the latest styles, their curls peeking out from under impressive hats. The little girls giggled and awed over the new toys.

All except one.

One little girl stood off to the side, her nose pressed against the glass of another store: a book store. Instead of marveling over dolls, she stared wide-eyed at the many books on display. The child was no more than five, too small to know how to read well if she could read at all. She was fogging up the glass with her breath, but the book store owner looked upon the child not with irritation but with pity. She was a strange little thing, so quiet and well mannered, staring at the books like they were priceless treasures instead of fawning over dolls as most little girls should. She obviously was not right in the head.

"Belle!" an older child's voice called, causing the little one's attention to snap away from the books. "We have to get home!"

Reluctantly, the child pulled away from the books and hurried off in the snow towards a few other waiting children. The blacksmith and his wife had agreed to take Belle in for her mother, even though they also had four children of their own. It was difficult at times, caring for so many, and when times got tough it was hard to take away from their children in order to feed a child that wasn't even blood related.

Once they reached the house, the blacksmith's wife, Jeanine, kissed her children and patted Belle on the head. While the other children chattered about various things while doing their evening chores, Belle carefully and quietly carried the plates and bowls to the table. Since there were so many of them in the modest home Belle and the two other small children ate on the rug on the kitchen floor. Once dinner was over Belle begged Jeanine to read to her. It wasn't the child's fault that it had been a long and hard day, but Jeanine snapped at her anyway in irritation. She felt bad afterwards, but really the child needed to learn to do for herself.

"Sir?" Belle asked the blacksmith when he sat in his chair to try and relax.

"What is it Belle?"

"Is my Mother coming to see me soon?"

"No Belle, I told you she is working."

Belle's face fell. "Okay," she said and moved away.

The blacksmith sighed. He told the child her mother was working, but would not tell her what she did. It was not the sort of thing a child needed or should know. His wife agreed. The less time Belle spent around her mother the better. It was unseemly for a small child like Belle to be around such loose morals.

"Miss Jeanie?" Belle's voice came again.

"What is it?" the woman asked, trying not to sound too irritated, but failing.

"May I please look at the big book?" she asked, pointing to the family Bible on the shelf.

"Why do you like that dusty old thing so much Belle?" Jeanine asked her crossly. "You can't read it anyway."

Belle just stared at the woman, waiting for a yes or a no. Jeanine finally sighed and got up, getting the large book down for the girl. "Here. Now be quiet."

"Yes Miss Jeanie," the girl said politely and laid on her stomach on the floor. The woman shook her head. Her other children ran and shouted and played with toys or whatever they could get their hands on. Belle was content to sit on the floor and look at books that she couldn't even read. But there she sat, carefully turning the pages, her eyes running over the words.

It was something Belle couldn't explain to people. No one understood. She liked books. She liked how mysterious they were. She liked how they could how all kinds of things: stories, facts, secrets, adventures, love, happy things, sad things, funny things… She liked the way the words moved across the page. She liked looking at the covers and trying to guess what they were about.

It was true she couldn't read, but she liked to pretend she could. She loved it when she could convince the blacksmith or his wife to read to her. They couldn't really read that well themselves and most of the time they made things up, but Belle didn't know the difference. For her birthday every year they got her some kind of toy: a doll made of yarn, a ball, a stuffed bear, a pinwheel, a spinning top. While Belle was always grateful for the present, she really wished they would get her a book of her very own. She didn't care if it was really small or had no pictures or was full of big words she could never understand, she just wanted a book that belonged to her.

The sun set and it was nearly time to go to bed when there was a knock at the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The blacksmith shoed the children out of the room but they watched from around the corner of the door. With his wife standing near, he opened the door. A blast of cold air came in as a man stepped inside. He was a tall man wearing a dark cloak and a tall hat.

"Good evening," the man said. "I am told that you have a child here? The child of a woman named Marie?"

"Mother…" Belle murmured softly. Did this stranger know her mother?

"Yes," the blacksmith said. "What is your business with her?"

"So she does exist," the man murmured more to himself then to anyone else, then cleared his throat. "I am here on behalf of my master. Marie has come to my master's home looking for employment. I am here to collect the child."

"Collect her?" Jeanine asked, not sure she understood him. "You mean take her away?"

"Make no mistake. I mean the child no harm. I was sent here by my master to bring Marie's child back to his home to be with her."

The blacksmith narrowed his eyes. "Found a job has she? Would this job be as your master's bed mate?"

"Forgive me, but that is hardly any business of yours," the man replied coolly. "Now if you would call the child and collect her things, we shall leave."

"You can't think to take a child out in weather like this after dark," Jeanine said worriedly. "She'll catch her death."

"You need not worry madam," the man assured her. "There is a carriage waiting to transport us."

"I am not certain you should be taking her from here," the smith argued. "She has been here her whole life. Poor thing is… well she is… different. It mightn't go so well."

"Different?" the man asked. "In what way?"

"What my husband means is that Belle is… well she's… she's an odd little thing. Taking her from who and what she knows might make her more odd."

Instead of commenting, the man looked around the small house. "Cozy home you have here. Small… quaint…" he said, placing emphasis on each word. "How many other children do you have?"

"Four," came the gruff answer from the smith.

"Hard to raise four children, let alone five. Especially one that is not yours by blood. Very difficult indeed…"

"What are you implying?" the smith snapped angrily. "We have taken care of Belle like she was one of our own. You and your high-handed manners be damned!"

"Calm down Claude," Jeanine said. "He is right after all," she said looking rather guilty at the man. "It hasn't been easy, but we have never begrudged caring for the child. She may be odd, but she is very sweet. I would be happy for her to stay… but…"

"But… if she can go to another home, one that would care for her just as well as you, if not better," the man supplied. "Yes, I understand. Plus, I am sure my master would agree to my compensating you for your kindness. Say… 800 francs?"

The couple gasped at the sum. Their visitor could see the indecision in their eyes, the silent war within their minds. Such money would mean a lot for their family, for their other children…

"Understand sir," Claude finally said. "It is not our intention for you to believe we would… sell the child to you. I want some kind of promise that she will not come to harm."

"I swear to you on my life, the child shall never come to harm," the stranger promised.

The couple stared at him for a good long while, before finally the smith nodded. "Very well. Jeanine, go and fetch Belle."

The woman hurried to do just that. She packed a small parcel for the child : her few clothes, her stuffed bear and her spinning top. Her other toys had broken long before. The woman dressed the child as warmly as she could, wrapping an old woolen scarf around her neck. "You keep this in remembrance of me, alright?" she said, kissing the child on the forehead. "You be a good girl now."

"Where am I going?" Belle asked, scared of the unknown.

"This nice man is taking you to your mother. You shall live with her now."

Belle swallowed hard. She wanted to be with her mother, but… this family was all she had ever known. Going somewhere with a stranger frightened her. She felt tears prickle her nose and the back of her eyes. "I'll miss you Miss Jeanie."

The woman, who had cared for the girl since she was a baby, found herself tearing up as well. "Oh Belle…" she said, pulling her into her arms for a tight hug. "Come and visit us. You are always welcome here. Always."

Claude patted her on the head. "You have been a good girl Belle. A very good girl. Continue to be so. We will miss you."

Each of the other children took turns hugging Belle goodbye. The man seemed impatient by the time they finally stepped from the house. A large black carriage waited. There was another man sitting in the driver's seat. He didn't move or speak as the man and the child climbed inside. Belle watched the small house where she had grown up til know until it was out of sight in the snow. Then she sat back and peered at the tall man across from her.

He looked tired, she decided. He rubbed his face like his head hurt. He had taken off his tall hat inside the carriage and she could see him better. He had dark hair pulled back into a short pony tail. His eyes were the color of honey. His face was angular, having sharp cheek bones and a square jaw. He looked like he could either be very nice or very mean. Belle decided she needed to find out which.

"Where are we going?" she asked tentatively.

"Up the mountain," he answered without looking at her.

"Oh," she said and was silent again. The ride continued in silence, nearly person speaking for the longest time.

"Is my mother really waiting for me?" she asked.

"With bated breath I'm sure," the man replied.

Belle bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out this stranger. Finally she just decided the best approach was to just ask. "Do I have to be afraid of you?"

That made the man look at her finally. He seemed surprised at her question. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

The child stared at him very seriously, studying him closely. There was a long and tense silence broken only by the sound of the horse's hooves and the carriage wheels on the snowy road. Finally she seemed to make a decision.

"I will not be afraid of you," she said briskly.

The man couldn't help but chuckle. "Well mademoiselle, what a little woman you are."

"My name is Belle," she said, sticking her chin out a little. "That means beautiful."

"I am aware of what it means."

"Well," she asked, after he was silent for a bit. "What is your name?"

"You do not need to know."

"That is very rude," she informed him.

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrow once again. "How so?"

"I told you my name," she explained. "That means you have to tell me yours."

"I already knew your name little one," he pointed out. "Therefore I did not need you to tell me. Plus I did not ask for your name, so really you had no reason to tell it to me. Therefore your argument is invalid."

Belle frowned and it took all the man had not to smile at her little scrunched up face. "You should still tell me your name."

"Why is that?"

"Because that is polite thing to do."

He did laugh at that. "You are quite right mademoiselle. Forgive me for not telling you sooner. My name is Lumiere. That means light."

"I am aware of what it means," she said, mimicking him.

He shook his head, unable to take the smile from his face. "You are quite the spirited little one aren't you? That may be good, and that may be bad. We shall see which. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Belle."

"Not 'Miss Belle'," she corrected. "Just Belle."

"Very well then 'Just Belle'," he replied just to irritate her. He wasn't disappointed.

"You are a handful aren't you?" she asked him and found herself smiling at his laugh. "Miss Jeanie used to ask me that all the time."

Lumiere looked at her, his eyes shining with humor for the first time in a very long time. "I believe you and I will get along just fine Belle."

The little girl's giggle was cut off by the driver announcing they had arrived. Belle gasped and her smile faded as Lumiere's face turned serious. He opened the door and lifted her down from the carriage. He picked up her small bag and took her hand. Belle was grateful he had, because she had temporarily forgotten how to walk.

The place was enormous! It was a castle! Her mother was in a castle?! Why had no one ever told her? There must be so many people here for such a large place. To her young mind it seemed to stretch to the heavens and go on forever. Could she touch the moon from the top of the tower?

"Come Belle," Lumiere said, gruffer and more serious than he had been during the ride. Belle didn't like how this place seemed to change him. He almost didn't seem like the same person. Was this place magic? Did it change people? Would it change her too? Had it changed her mother?

"Where is my mother?" she asked.

"No questions right now," he said in a voice that told her she needed to be quiet.

The large doors opened and they stepped inside. It was rather dark inside the castle's great hall, only a few candles were lit. Belle shivered in the cold drafty room. Another man appeared. This one was large like the baker had been. His tummy was round and she wondered if he could see his shoes over it. He had a thin mustache over thin lips in a large round face that matched his stomach.

"Took a while," he commented to Lumiere.

"Searching takes time," Lumiere replied.

The round man looked down at the young girl at Lumiere's side. "So the child did exist."

"Am I to take her to him?"

The round man shook his head. "He won't wish to see her, you know that."

"Then where am I to take her? To her mother?"

"No," the round man replied hastily, suddenly looking very nervous. "She is… resting," he swallowed and cleared his throat at the look Lumiere gave him. "I shall explain it to you later," he said, inclining his head pointedly in the child's direction. "Take her to one of the rooms upstairs in the East Wing. She can sleep there for now until other accommodations can be made."

Lumiere looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. With a sigh, he looked down at Belle. "I'll put you to bed," he told her. "You shall see your mother in the morning."

"Can I ask one question?" she asked.

"The proper grammar is 'May I ask'," the round man told her in a rather sharp voice. "And yes you may. But only one."

Belle thought for a moment, then asked the question that was foremost in her mind at the moment. "How do you put on your shoes with a tummy that round?"

Lumiere's laughter rang out in the large hall. It was rather strange in a place that hadn't seen laughter in over a decade. The round man huffed and sputtered before clearing his throat. "Goodnight young miss," he said sternly before walking away stiffly.

Belle looked at Lumiere wide-eyed but he just shook his head while continuing to chuckle. "It is going to be very interesting having you here Belle. Very interesting indeed."

He led her up the wide stairs and down a dark hall, grabbing a candle along the way. He opened a large door that led into an equally large room. A four poster bed covered in ivory colored sheets and an ivory colored bedspread with gold embroidery sat against one wall. A woman's dressing table with a large mirror sat opposite the bed with a large armoire next to it. Everything seemed large to Belle who was overwhelmed by the sight of so many rich furnishings. Lumiere removed her coat and scarf, laying them over a table, before looking in the armoire and finding a warm nightgown. The thing dwarfed Belle greatly, but it was clean and would keep her warm. He wished he could have had Mrs. Potts give the child a bath, but it was too late for that. So he merely tucked the girl into the large bed, which made her look even smaller then she already was. He picked up the candle and started to leave.

"Wait!" she called and he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Can you… I don't want to…" Belle stammered, trying to find the words as she looked around anxiously.

Realization struck him. "Have you ever slept alone Belle?"

The little girl shook her head, her eyes wide as sand dollars. He sighed deeply. This was going to be a problem. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep. It will be morning before you know it," he said, but when he went to shut the door he heard her whimper. "Alright, how about this: I will leave this candle here so you won't be in the dark."

Belle nodded hesitantly. It wasn't enough, but it was all he could offer her. He placed the candle on a table and closed the door gently. He walked away quickly before he could hear her muffled whimpers of fear.

It was over an hour later when he climbed the stairs once again, this time headed to the West Wing. At the door of a particular room, he took a deep breath and rubbed his neck before knocking.

"Enter," the voice told him.

Once inside he stepped to the center of the room and stopped, waiting for his master to speak.

"The child exists." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"How does she appear?"

"She looks like her mother, except for the eyes. Pretty sky blue eyes. She's a little thing, no more than five I should imagine."

"She made you laugh." Again, it was a statement not a question.

Lumiere couldn't help the smile that ghosted over his lips. "She is quite an intelligent and interesting child," was his only comment. He waited a moment before continuing. "What is to be done with her?"

There was no answer for so long he wondered if his master meant to reply at all. "She will stay here."

"Here?" he asked, his voice betraying his surprise.

"You question me?" the voice asked, getting slightly deeper.

"Of course not. You know I never question your decisions," Lumiere said. Unlike the other people in the castle, Lumiere was the only one who really had no fear for the master. He spoke to him as he always had, frankly but with respect. "But she is a small child."

"I know that," came the sharp answer.

"She requires care. Especially since-"

"Leave me," he snapped. "I do not want to hear more of this tonight."

Lumiere bowed and departed.

The beast went to the balcony outside of his room. He sighed deeply, his anger waning. His mood turned from irritated to troubled. Yes the child would require care.

What was he doing? How could he possibly think he could keep a child here, especially one so small? Once she saw him she would be terrified for the rest of her life, convinced that he was her nightmares made real, a monster who hid in the dark waiting to eat her.

And how could he expect her to grow up in this dark cursed place? The castle was no place for a child. It was his prison, his torture chamber, and would someday be his tomb.

A child did not belong here.

No one belonged here. Except him.

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed / followed / favorited this story so far. It means so much to me you will never know. **

**Special Shout-Outs:**

**RussetDivinity - for being the first reviewer. I will be dedicating a chapter to you soon. Thank you for reviewing and for knowing what "The Grey Stuff" is. Extra points for loving Les Miserable.**

**WinterStarfire - for being the amazing writer who inspired me to write this in the first place. Seriously, go and click on her name right now and look at her BatB stories. They are AMAZE-BALLS WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES!**

**Wyomingbeast - for reviewing and encouraging me to continue. I hope this story will continue to keep you reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my newest reviewer givelove1morechance. I appreciate the review and the support.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer RussetDivinity.**

**I hope you guys don't mind that I have been and likely will continue to create characters to add to the world of Beauty and the Beast as I go along to fill voids that need filled.**

**I deeply appreciate all of the reviews and follows this story has gotten so far. I hope to continue telling the story in this unique way. **

Belle woke up without really realizing that she had gone to sleep. The room had seemed too big and too scary. Even with the candle burning it had still had dark corners and shadows that seemed to move when she blinked. To go from sleeping in a small house with seven people, to a large castle in a room all by herself was very hard and the little girl had cried herself to sleep. She hoped she'd get to stay with her mommy. She really didn't want to stay another night in this room all alone.

She stretched and yawned. Scrambling to the side of the bed, she slid to the floor with a thump just as the door opened. A middle-aged-almost-on-the-edge-of-old woman came into the room with an armful of clothes in her hands.

"Oh my dear!" she exclaimed and set the clothes on the table when she spotted the little girl in the large nightgown that pooled at her feet. "You poor thing! Just look at your hair! A regular rat's nest! And your face! All dirt and grime! I'll bet your body matches doesn't it? Lumiere didn't even have you take a bath?!"

Belle cringed away from the woman at what she felt like was criticism. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"And he didn't even feed you before putting you to bed?!" the woman said, her hand going to her heart. "What is wrong with the man?! This is not the way to treat a small child!"

"But he was nice to me," Belle protested, frowning a bit at her criticizing Lumiere. "It was very late. He did the best he could. You shouldn't be mean to him."

The woman's eyes widened and she started to chuckle. "My, my, aren't you a frank one. Have definite opinions don't you? Well that's just fine. Very well, I shall not chastise Lumiere too much, but from now on I am in charge of bedtime. You'll find that I'll do a much better job of it. First things first," she said, clapping her hands together over her chest and then bringing then to her waist as she bent to the child's level. "I am Mrs. Potts. I am the housekeeper of this castle. Now they have already told me your name, but I feel to be properly aquainted you should tell me. So, may I have your name?"

The child eyed the woman for a few moments with her head cocked to the side. After a minute or two she seemed to make a decision about the woman. She smiled brightly. "Good morning Mrs. Pot. My name is Belle."

"It is Potts dear," the woman corrected her. "Think of two or more pots. Belle, now that is a lovely name for a lovely little girl."

Belle smiled ever brighter. Once she made her mind up about people she usually stuck with her gut feeling about them. And her gut told her she was going to like Mrs. Potts quite a lot. "Thank you," she replied. "I like your name. It's easy. Lumi has a harder name."

"Lumi?" Mrs. Potts questioned then realization dawned and she started laughing uproariously. "Oh my stars! Oh dear child! Dear, dear child! It is going to be a lot of fun having you here with us."

Belle didn't understand why the woman was laughing so much, but before she could ask she found herself being pulled towards a door that was opposite the bed. It ended up leading into a large bathroom. To Belle, who had never seen such things before, the bathroom seemed like a different world. A tub large enough to fit three people was against one wall. Opposite that was a vanity with candles around it to light it up. It was the first time Belle had seen her own face in such a clear surface.

Mrs. Potts drew her a bubble bath and helped her undress. The older woman was saddened at how thin the child was. She wasn't exactly starving, but she was not healthy either. Well, they would soon fix that.

While Belle splashed and giggled, enjoying her very first bubble bath, Mrs. Potts sorted through the clothes. They were not girl's clothes, but they were the only children's clothes they had in the castle. She hadn't asked to use the master's old clothes for the child, but she couldn't continue to look like a street urchin.

She had to nearly pry the child from the tub, but she hated to do so. Belle was having so much fun it was difficult to end it. After being wrapped in a fluffy towel to dry off, Belle was dressed in a pair of blue pants and a white shirt. After toweling her hair mostly dry Mrs. Potts pulled it back into a pony tail and tied it with a blue ribbon that matched the pants.

"These are boy's clothes," she said. "Is there a little boy here?"

"No child," Mrs. Potts told her. "There used to be, long ago. But he grew up."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure…" the older woman said cryptically before clapping her hands once again. "Now, you're clean and have on nice clothes. Let's go see what we can do about that empty tummy shall we?" she asked and Belle nodded enthusiastically.

Mrs. Potts led Belle by the hand down the hallway towards the stairs. There were so many doors. She wondered where they all went. Maybe she could explore them later. Belle imagined all kinds of things behind the doors, things she had heard about from the storybook Miss Jeanie used to read to her sometimes. Was there treasure? Monsters? A dragon? She would really like to see a dragon.

The sight of a suit of armor at the top of the stairs made Belle's eyes widen in excitement. "A knight!" she exclaimed. "Mrs. Potts is there a knight living here?!"

"No dearie, I'm afraid not," the woman answered. "Now don't go playing with that rusty old tin can now. It is very heavy and it might fall on you."

Belle agreed disappointedly, even though she really wanted to try on the knight's helmet.

They entered the kitchen area and once again Belle was wide eyed. Was anything is this castle not big? The blacksmith's whole house could fit into the kitchen alone. "Why is everything so big?" she asked in wonder.

"Because despite how it looks now, this castle used to be home to an important lord. He used to thrown large parties with lords and ladies from all over the country. There would be music and dancing and lots of food. Unfortunately there was also lots of drinking. That is never fun to clean up after," Mrs. Potts said, shaking her head in distaste. "Is there anything you like Belle? I'm sure Corgie would fix you anything you want."

"Corgie?" Belle asked only to be interrupted by a clamor from the back of the kitchen. An incredibly thin man with a large mustache came out from a heavy door carrying an armful of supplies. He caught sight of Belle and smiled at her. "So this is the little mademoiselle we are to have staying with us?"

"My name is Belle," she informed him.

The thin man nodded. "I am Corgie _ma petit_ Belle" he said. "The castle chef. Anything you like, I can cook for you. There is nothing I cannot make."

Belle thought seriously about it, her little face scrunching up in thought. Suddenly her face lit up. "Could I please have a pancake?" she asked. "Miss Jeanie only makes them on Christmas."

"You wish for pancakes? Then pancakes I shall make," Corgie said with a dramatic wave of his hand. Throughout the process of mixing and cooking he had Belle laughing with his silly jokes and ways of saying things. When it was all done he set the plate before her with a flourish of his hand. "_Bon Appetite ma petit _Belle," he said with a dramatic bow. Belle clapped her hands in appreciation. The plate had three small pancakes with strawberries on top and whipped cream. A sprinkle of powdered sugar made it look like it had snowed on the plate.

"It's so pretty! Thank you Corgie!" she exclaimed and hugged the thin man, who blushed at her praise. When she sat back down, she picked up her fork, then set it down again.

"What is wrong _ma petit_?" Corgie asked.

"Has my mommy eaten yet?" Belle asked suddenly. "When can I see her?"

Both Mrs. Potts and Corgie looked at each other, their faces an expression she didn't understand. The cook went about cleaning up the mess he had made while cooking and Mrs. Potts sat beside Belle, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother is… she is very ill Belle. We can't have you around her until she is better or she might make you sick too. Do you understand?" she asked gently.

Belle nodded sadly. "I understand," she murmured and turned back to her plate. She didn't want to ruin the pretty breakfast by crying, but that was what she felt like doing. She had really wanted to see her mother. It would have been the first time in her young life actually seeing the woman. She had imagined all kinds of things she wanted to say and do with her. "Will she be better soon?"

Pity for the child welled in her heart. Mrs. Potts held back her own tears at the forlornness in the child's voice. "I do not know Belle. My master has placed her somewhere where she can rest. I am sure he will do all he can to make her better soon."

"Master?" Belle asked, focusing on that to distract her from her sadness. "Who is he?"

"He is the owner of this castle," Mrs. Potts informed Belle as the girl started to eat.

"Will I meet him next?" she asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Do not speak with your mouth full Belle," Mrs. Potts told her gently before answering. "I do not think so dear. He is… very busy. Very, very busy. Running a castle this size is hard work."

Belle nodded. That had to be true, considering how large the place was. "Where is Lumi?"

Mrs. Potts had to fight not to chuckle again. "Oh I'm sure he is around here somewhere. Would you like to go find him after you're done with breakfast?"

Belle nodded and continued eating. She didn't finish all of it, but Mrs. Potts and Corgie were both relieved that she seemed to have a healthy appetite. After washing her face and hands Belle took off into the great hall with Mrs. Potts on her heels. The housekeeper had work she needed to attend to, but first she needed to see the child settled somewhere where she wouldn't get into any trouble. Belle's curious nature could lead to all kinds of problems…

They found Lumiere in serious discussion with Cogsworth about something. So serious that they didn't even hear the ladies approach.

"Lumi!" Belle called when they got closed and hopped up to him.

He turned in surprise. "What the he-" he started to ask but was cut off by the glare Mrs. Potts gave him. He coughed and started again. "What did you just call me?"

"Lumi," Belle repeated.

"It's Lumiere," he told her, not liking the nickname in the slightest.

"That's too hard," she explained. "Lumi is better."

"Not in my opinion," he said.

Cogsworth was laughing. "Oh come now Lumi," he said teasingly. "I think it is quite amusing."

Lumiere turned to glare at the butler but then smiled mischeviously. "Belle, his name is Cogsworth."

"Cog?" she asked curiously. "Like a clock?"

"Precisely," the butler replied with dignity. "It was my father's name, and his father before-"

"So I know four people here," Belle said, grinning counting them on her fingers. "Mrs. Potts, Corgie, Lumi and Mr. Clock."

Cogsworth sputtered while Lumiere laughed and Mrs. Potts chuckled behind her hand. "It is not Clock!" he exclaimed. "It is Cogsworth."

"That's too hard," Belle explained again in the same tone she had used with Lumiere.

"Impertinent child," Cogsworth grumbled.

Belle backed away, reaching for Lumiere's hand and tugging on it. "Is that something bad?" she whispered loudly and fearfully.

"No," Lumiere said, looking at Cogsworth with a warning glance. "He just means he needs to get to know you better."

Cogsworth snorted. "I have duties to attend to," he said, which Belle was learn was normally his excuse for leaving a conversation he didn't like.

After he was gone, Belle looked back at Lumiere. "Will you play with me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Um…" he said, looking to Mrs. Potts for help but the woman was already walking away, leaving the child in his hands. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really the playing type," he told her.

"You don't know how to play?!" Belle exclaimed, mystified. "Come on then! I can show you how!"

Lumiere reluctantly let the child lead him off by the hand. So he had been reduced from advisor and steward to babysitter and nanny. What was his life coming to?

**I hope you enjoying this chapter. I know, I know, there was no Beast in this chapter and I'm sorry for that. But I promise he will be in the next one. :)**

**Please review! I would very much like to know what you think of the story so far and any thoughts you might have on where you think it's going.**

**Peace and love and Enchanted Roses!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I know it has been a little while since I had a chapter up, but I have reasons. I have been struggling with illness. I won't bore you with the details but I have been in and out of the ER a couple of times in the past month or so with very high fevers that are getting harder to control and bring down. I know this chapter is small but I am hoping it will be enough to keep everyone interested. I have plans for the next few chapters and I will working on them tomorrow.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and fav'd this story. It means a lot to me and helps me through the bad days and nights. I swear no matter how long it is between updates I will not abandon this or any of my other stories.**

**Enjoy and God bless.**

It had only been a week since she had arrived but a difference could be felt in the castle. Things were somehow lighter, not as grey. Even the master felt it and he still hadn't faced the child himself. He told himself he was being kind, not wanting to terrify the girl, but the reality was that he was a coward. The great and powerful monster was afraid of a five year old child. He had heard her, running and laughing through the halls with various servants. He had heard them, laughing gaily at her antics. It hurt him to hear such happiness, longing for it himself but knowing it would never be his.

Lumiere had been making noises about him meeting the child, but he couldn't bear the thought of it. To see the look of fear and horror that was sure to cross her face at the sight of him, to make her cry and be afraid… no child in their right mind wouldn't be terrified of what he had become.

But he did admit to himself that he had taken to watching her from the shadows. His curiosity had gotten the better of him in that respect. She had nearly the entire staff dancing in attendance to her, and yet it appeared she asked for very little from them. She still wore his old children's clothes, something that had angered him at first but that he allowed after Mrs. Potts had nagged him about it. They didn't fit her properly, having been made for a boy, but it was better than the rag she had come in. Mrs. Potts had already started nagging him about having clothes made for her. He snorted. He supposed he'd have to, if only to get her to stop with her pecking. The older woman was a regular mother hen when she got her feathers ruffled about something.

The day times were filled with playing and exploring, but the nights… he didn't want to admit that her nights concerned him. He'd been moving about in that area of the castle, not for any particular reason mind you, when he had happened to hear the child whimpering. He had peeked inside the room to find her distressed in her sleep. Not wanting to go near her and risk her waking up he had fetched Mrs. Potts out of a sound sleep. The woman had explained that the girl hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she had arrived. Apparently the child was not used to sleeping alone.

He snorted. And now she was disturbing his rest as well. How was he supposed to sleep when he was constantly hearing her sniffling? Not that he was listening for it, his sense of hearing was so good that he couldn't miss it. Something would have to be done, just for the sake of his own rest.

The Beast sighed. A female child. It was becoming more of a hassle then he needed. And for what? What was her purpose in staying here? He should send her off somewhere, find a school far away. Then she'd be cared for and educated and be far away from disturbing his life.

00000

Belle squealed as she ran, Lumiere right behind her. "You can't catch me Lumi!" she shouted as she ran, looking back at him.

"Anyone can see I am letting you win!" he called back with a grin despite himself. He was a grown man to be sure, but he was not above admitting that he had come to enjoy himself. It was something he had forgotten about. Belle was reminding him of the simple pleasure of playing.

She turned a corner and pushed open the doors to a large room. Lumiere entered behind her, ready to catch her, only to realize she had stopped still.

The room was shadowed and rather dark, but the light from the hall still showed what it was. The library.

"Belle?" Lumiere asked when she didn't move, only stared around with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

She walked forward slowly and quietly, as though she was afraid she would disturb something or someone and the entire place would disappear. "What is room?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"It's a library," he said dismissively, then checked his tone, remembering that she had likely never seen one before. "It's like a bookstore, but none of the books are for sale. They all belong to the master."

The little girl continued to move forward like she was in a trance. She slowly reached up with her hand towards one of the low shelves and stopped, looking back at him. "They're all his?"

Lumiere cocked his head, studying her. "You like books Belle?" he asked although he was sure she couldn't read. How could she possibly have learned in that village? Even if she had been old enough, who would there have been to teach her? He assumed not many of the villagers were that literate.

Belle nodded and gazed around at the rows and rows of books like an explorer finding a treasure filled room. "Can I… can I touch them?" she asked pleadingly.

Lumiere looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, an idea forming in his head. "These are not my books Belle so I cannot give you permission. You must ask the person they belong to."

Belle looked crestfallen. "But he doesn't like me," she said sadly.

Lumiere frowned a bit and came to kneel in front of her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Belle said, looking down and shuffling her feet. "He never wants to see me. I've never seen him. He never eats with us. I've never even seen him walking around. And Cog said I am not allowed to go to his room."

Lumiere made a strange face and stood, taking her hand. "It's not that he doesn't like you Belle. He doesn't like anyone that much. He's… a very grumpy person. But you want to know something? I believe you could change that. Would you like to try?"

Belle looked up at him for a few moments, as though she could feel that something important was about to happen, and nodded silently.

00000

The Beast stared out over the frozen valley. The village was a small patch on the road, surrounded by miles and miles of trees and snow before turning into mountains. And beyond those mountains… a world he would never know again.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine that he'd had another life. It had been ten years now. Ten years of near solitude. If he hadn't had his few loyal servants he would surely have gone mad by now. For the first year or so he nearly did go mad. He shuddered to think what he had put them through : Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere… and yet they had stayed with him. Even when he had raged and demanded they leave him to die in his torment, they stayed. Not only did they stay, but they never insisted on apologies. When he had one of his rages, they never spoke of it afterward. They acted as though nothing had happened. But his pride made him unable to express his gratitude.

A knock at the door made him want to snarl. He grabbed hold of his temper and pulled it back. It was always a struggle for him. Slight annoyances could lead to massive rage if he didn't constantly keep on guard and check himself. "What is it?" he asked gruffly in a tone that said he didn't want to talk.

"Master, there is someone here with a question for you," Lumiere's voice came through the door.

The Beast inhaled and went still. His eyes shot to the door. He hadn't… he wouldn't dare…

The rage started to boil up like lava. He clenched his teeth and paws, his claws close to drawing blood from his palms. That _fool_ had brought the child here. To the Beast's lair.

**What the hell was he thinking?!**

00000

Belle looked up at Lumiere. "Is he going to open the door?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he answered. "You see, the master is… he likes to keep to himself."

"He likes to be all by himself?" Belle asked, looking at the door curiously. "Doesn't he get sad?"

"Yes, I think he does," Lumiere said quietly and knocked again. "It seems we have come at a bad time, so she shall ask her question through the door," he said and nudged Belle.

Belle took a breath and swallowed. "H-hello?" she called, her small voice reaching through the wood. "I'm… my name is Belle," she said. "I wanted to ask if… if…" she looked at Lumiere again for encouragement before continuing. "I saw the lie-bary," she said and Lumiere's lips twitched at her mispronunciation. "Can I," she started then stopped and remembered what Cogs had said. "May I please look at the books? I won't break them," she added quickly. "I promise I'll be careful. Please?"

00000

The Beast struggled to contain his anger. This was not the time to shout at Lumiere. He would do it later, after the child was asleep. No, right now he must control himself. He must.

Through the haze of his struggle he heard the voice of a small child. It was a pretty voice, gentle and quiet. It was asking something from him. What was it asking? Books? Something about books? The lie-bary? What the hell was a lie-bary? And books? She wanted to look at books?

Confusion broke through the anger and simmered it down. She wanted to look at books? What kind of child wanted to look at books? Shouldn't she be asking for toys or pets or pretty clothes or something of that nature? That was what the women of court always asked of him, baubles for their necks, ears, fingers and wrists. Highly expensive baubles or yappy dogs to sit on the laps of their equally expensive gowns.

And this girl-child wanted… books…?

He snorted, his anger down to mild irritation. "Do as you will," he finally said gruffly. "Just stay out of the way."

Belle's face lit up as she looked up at Lumiere excitedly. "He said yes!" she exclaimed in an excited squeal. "He said I can look at the books!" she exclaimed just as excitedly as she took off down the hall back towards the library.

Lumiere stayed by the door, knowing he was likely going to get an earful for what he had done. He didn't have to wait long. The door cracked and he saw the glimmer of teeth and the glint of an angry dark eye staring at him.

"Do not ever do that again," the Beast snarled, saying each word slowly, before slamming the door in his steward's face.

Despite his master's displeasure with him Lumiere couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. The whole thing had gone rather well in his opinion. And this was just the beginning. Lumiere had a guy feeling that Belle would work her magic over them all, even the master himself.

**So the Beast is still kind of a poopoo head but he will start to come around soon. I mean come on, there is no resisting the power of an adorable child.**

**Please make sure to review and let me know what you think of how I am doing with all the characters, their personalities and how I am playing out the story. Love you all my dearies.**


End file.
